1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of wireless communications and, more particularly, to a real-time channel estimation system, which is suitable for a single- and multi-carrier system and uses a known pilot signal to complete an estimation in real-time.
2. Description of Related Art
In wireless transmissions, channels for communications can be divided into static and dynamic channels. For example, a transmitting station and a set top box (STB) are located at a fixed position respectively, and the communication channel between the transmitting station and the STB is a static channel. However, the communication channel between a base station and a digital video broadcasting-handheld (DVB-H) is a dynamic channel.
FIG. 1 is a configuration of a typical wireless receiver of a DVB-H, which includes a radio frequency (RF) receiver 110, a channel compensator 120, a channel decoder 130, a source decoder 140 and a channel estimator 150 for compensating and decoding a wireless transmission signal and accordingly obtaining the associated messages. The channel estimator 150 essentially estimates a wireless channel in order to drive the channel compensator 120 to compensate an output signal of the RF receiver 110.
Due to the different communication channels, the channel estimator of the DVB-H is completely different from that of the STB in design. The channel estimator 150 of the DVB-H is focused on the dynamic channel estimation. However, the moving speed of the DVB-H is not at a constant, so the channel estimator 150 shown in FIG. 1 cannot have the effective channel estimation for various conditions, resulting in negatively affecting the quality of received signal from the DVB-H.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved channel estimation system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.